Di Antara Kita
by Kim Minra 'YeWookShipper
Summary: "M―maaf… aku mengeluarkannya… hahh―hahh…" ucap pemuda itu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sembari menidurkan tubuhnya yang melemas/YeKyuWook OS/Rate T(plus) buat jaga-jaga/RnR please/Moah


**Present**

**Di Antara Kita © Kim Minra**

**Rate: T+ [buat jaga-jaga]**

**Warning(s): straight, typo(s).**

**A screenplays fanfiction with Super Junior's member. It's just a fiction, so? Why so serious? I hope you enjoy it.**

**.**

**Ye(Kyu)Wook**

**.**

Dalam remang-remang malam, desahan panjang terdengar saling menyahut. Menggema di setiap sudut kamar yang disertai dengan decitan tempat tidur menggesek lantai kayu. Peluh membasahi kedua insan yang telah menyatukan diri di atas tempat tidur itu. Serta nafas yang saling beradu.

"M―maaf… aku mengeluarkannya… hahh―hahh…" ucap pemuda itu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sembari menidurkan tubuhnya yang melemas.

"Haahh… hahh… tak apa…" jawab gadis itu. "aku telah memenuhi keinginanmu, sekarang apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" lanjutnya.

Pemuda itu terdiam. Terdiam sampai akhirnya menghela nafas yang cukup berat. Menstabilkan keadaannya dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur itu. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya menatapnya seraya menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut.

"Aku harap, yang kau sampaikan bukanlah hal buruk bagiku." ucapnya. Pemuda itu masih sibuk mencari pakaiannya yang tadi ia lempar secara acak.

"Sungie… aku hanya menunggumu mengatakannya padaku. Aku menginginkan kalimat 'aku mencin―"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia―

"Tapi maaf… aku harus pergi."

Seketika senyum bahagia itu meluntur. "A―apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Setelah pakaiannya terpasang sempurna di tubuhnya, ia kembali menghampiri tempat tidur itu. Perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. Meraih tangan kanan gadisnya.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu… orang tuaku memaksaku untuk pindah ke Jepang dan melanjutkan kuliah di sana." terangnya.

"A―aku ingin bangun dari mimpi buruk ini sekarang juga." ucapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sambil beranjak dari baringannya. Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan pemuda itu. "Lepaskan."

"Tenanglah…" bisik pemuda itu. "Aku menyesal tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku dari dulu untuk lebih lama bersama denganmu sebelum ini. Aku sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku…"

Butiran asin membasahi pipi gadis itu dan disusul oleh isakan kecil yang sebenarnya ia tahan. Masih belum percaya. Hal ini terlalu mendadak. Bahkan, ini baru saja dimulai. "Kenapa kau sangat jahat, Yesung? Kenapa!?―hiks…" lirihnya.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menutup matanya. Ia―Yesung lalu membingkai wajah gadisnya dengan kedua tangannya setelah menutupi bagian dada gadis itu dengan selimut. Sangat memilukan. Air matanya semakin deras dan pemuda itu semakin merasa bersalah. Ya, ini salahnya. Ini permainannya. Bahkan berhasil menggores luka di hatinya sendiri karena begitu sakitnya melihat air mata yang turun karenanya.

"Maafkan aku… aku mohon." pemuda itu mulai memohon. "Aku berjanji akan kembali untukmu. Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis…" namun, isakan gadis itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hiks―lalu untuk apa semua ini, hah?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah mengulum bibir gadis itu dengan lembut. Berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya akibat waktu yang cukup mendesak. Saling menyampaikan perasaan, hal ini bukan main-main namun awalnya memang main-main.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam keadaan itu, perlahan ia melepaskan ciumannya. Memeluk gadis itu dengan erat sembari mengatakan―

"Aku mencintaimu. Peganglah janjiku. Setelah ini kau harus bersiap, wookie."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, gadis itu merenung di teras rumah sambil memeluk lututnya. Menatap kosong dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Matanya sembab akibat menangis semalaman. Dan hari ini, ia terpaksa mengambil cuti kuliah. Sesekali ia tersenyum aneh dan setelah itu kembali murung.

Pernikahan singkat yang hanya dihadiri oleh orang tua Yesung serta penghulu malam itu, membuatnya sangat terpukul. Apalagi setelah kepergian Yesung bersama orang tuanya ke Jepang. Separuh jiwanya seperti pergi dengan jiwa Yesung.

**Drrrttt ddrrtttt**

Ia tersentak merasakan getaran _handphone_-nya sendiri. Perlahan namun pasti, ia meraih _handphone_ itu. Satu pesan masuk.

**From: Kyu**

**Aku ada di luar. Kau di dalam, kan? Tolong keluar sekarang.**

Gadis itu menghela nafas seraya memutar bola matanya. Ia pun beranjak dari teras lantai dua, memperbaiki penampilannya lalu berjalan pelan ke arah pintu masuk. Sebelum membuka pintu itu, ia melirik ke jendela, melihat seorang pemuda tinggi di luar sana yang sedang memasang raut wajah cemas. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas.

**Ceklek**

Dengan pelan ia memutar gagang pintu itu, seraya memasang raut wajah biasa seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia tersenyum ke arah pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatapnya tidak suka.

"Masuklah…" suruhnya seraya membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Kyuhyun pun ikut masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu duduk di sofa di samping gadis itu.

"Wookie, kau sakit? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook―gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum sangat kecut. Ia tidak mungkin bisa berbohong kepada sahabatnya.

"Ceritakan padaku." ucapnya tegas.

Menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ryeowook pun menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, segala kegiatan ia jalani begitu saja. Raut wajahnya pucat seakan separuh jiwanya melayang entah kemana. Tapi, lelaki itu masih setia menemaninya. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Jika tidak enak badan, biar kuantar kau pulang." tawar Kyuhyun sambil menatapnya cemas.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya sembari memejamkan mata merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk-nusuk kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Dalam hitungan detik, semua buku yang ada di atas mejanya telah disingkirkan. Ia lalu mengambil tas Ryeowook dan menyelempangnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik. Jangan membantah untuk hal ini." ucapnya sambil menarik pelan tangan mungil Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya bisa pasrah. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Sampai akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Suara burung-burung terdengar jelas di telinganya yang tertutup sebagian helai rambut hitamnya. Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang membuat tubuhnya agak memanas. Perlahan ia gerakkan tangannya dan memegang kepalanya. Kelopak matanya membuka.

Ia menghela nafas. Tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Dan saat ini, ia tepat berada di kamarnya dengan selimut yang membalutnya.

Dengan pelan namun pasti, ia menyingkirkan selimut itu dan mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidur. Sejenak duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

"Hmmp―" refleks ia menutup mulutnya dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. "huueeekk.. uhuk..uhuk.."

Rintik-rintik air yang begitu derasnya menandakan begitu banyak yang ia muntakan. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Baru beberapa langkah, sesuatu mengejutkannya. Sebuah sosok tinggi jakung duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil menatapnya. Sedikit rasa cemas terpancar dari mata pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa―"

"Tak perlu kujelaskan dua kali." potongnya.

"Bukan begitu, Kyu. Aku begitu merepotkanmu. Maafkan aku." jawabnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Itu… sudah berapa bulan?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

_Sore itu menyenangkan. Di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Sangat indah. Tiga anak kecil bermain di antara bunga-bunga itu sambil menyaksikan proses mekarnya._

_Anak perempuan yang berada di tengah-tengah dua anak laki-laki itu terlihat begitu antusias memandang bunga yang sedang mekar. Kedua anak laki-laki itu pun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anak perempuan itu._

"_Wookie-ah, kau sangat lucu. Hahaha!" seru kedua anak laki-laki itu dan kemudian berlari kegirangan. Anak perempuan itu menggembungkan pipinya seraya mencoba mengejar kedua anak laki-laki itu._

"_Kalian menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!" teriaknya._

_Saat anak laki-laki itu berlari kearah yang berbeda, anak perempuan itu memilih mengejar seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut hitam. _

"_Sungie! Jangan lari kau!" teriaknya seraya berlari kencang._

_Mendengar teriakan itu, anak laki-laki yang berambut coklat ikal itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik memandangi mereka._

"_Kutangkap kau, Sungie!" serunya. Ia berhasil menangkap Sungie dengan menarik bajunya. Sungie mencoba melepaskan diri namun ia tidak mampu. Mereka pun tertawa bersama._

"_Sebagai hukuman, kau harus menggendongku pulang." ucapnya._

"_Tidak masalah." jawabnya sembari tersenyum menyeringai. Wookie hanya bisa memerah di tempat._

"_Heh, kau mengerikan, Sungie!" serunya sambil memukul pelan lengan anak laki-laki itu. Kemudian tertawa bersama._

_Anak berambut ikal itu hanya memandang dari jauh. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa seharusnya ia tidak ada di sini. Di antara mereka. Pemikiran yang dewasa._

"_Kyu! Ke sini!" panggil Sungie._

_Kyu tersentak. Ia melihat Sungie yang sedang memanggilnya di sana. Dan melihat Wookie yang berada di punggung Sungie sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia pun menghampiri mereka. _

"_Ya, ada apa ini?" tanya Kyu._

"_Kita dihukum Kyu." jawab Sungie. Kyu terkikik geli._

"_Kyu, jika sampai di perbatasan gantian ya. Dia terlalu berat_―

_**Buagh**_

_Pukulan Wookie telak mengenai kepala Sungie. Dan lagi-lagi Kyu hanya bisa tertawa lebar._

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia memejamkan mata mengingat masa lalu mereka. Masa lalu yang sangat manis pikirnya. Masa lalu yang sangat manis namun bukan untuknya. Namun, menurutnya itulah yang termanis.

Ia membuka matanya. Melihat di sekelilingnya. Melihat orang-orang yang lalu lalang begitu saja di hadapannya. Rasa cemas itu masih melekat di matanya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melirik jam yang bertengger indah di dinding bercat putih itu.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan kecil menuju pintu yang tak jauh di sampingnya. Mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Pusat kekhawatirannya kini ada di dalam ruangan itu.

**Ceklek**

Seorang dokter berkacamata keluar dari ruangan itu. Sejenak menghapus butir peluh di pelipisnya. Melihatnya, Kyuhyun segera bertanya dengan antusias.

"Bagaimana dokter?" tanyanya dengan wajah agak cemas.

"Anda keluarga Kim Ryeowook?" dokter itu balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Betul. Aku keluarganya."

Dokter itu tersenyum lega sambil menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. "Selamat, bayinya perempuan. Anda sudah bisa menemuinya, keadaannya sudah cukup stabil."

Seketika itu, Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega sambil membalas jabat tangan dokter itu. "Terima kasih, dokter." langsung saja ia menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Seorang suster menghampirinya sambil memberikan seorang bayi yang terbungkus selimut. Ia pun tersenyum senang dan mendekap bayi itu sangat lembut.

Perlahan ia duduk di samping tempat tidur Ryeowook.

"Kyu?" ucap Ryeowook dengan suara yang agak parau. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sayu.

"Bayimu. Dia sangat lucu." ucapnya seraya memberikan bayi itu kepada Ryeowook. Perlahan bibir Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia. Memandangi wajah anak kandungnya yang begitu mirip dengan pemuda yang sangat ia rindukan saat ini. Tak sadar, air matanya berjatuhan. Ia menangis. Antara bahagia dan sedih. Hanya itu.

.

.

.

"_Eommaaa_! Mana bekalku!" teriak seorang anak perempuan yang rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia mulai duduk di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Lihat, pipinya menggembung. Dengan cekatan, Ryeowook memasukkan kotak bekal dalam tas anaknya itu.

"_Eomma_~" panggilnya.

"Kenapa, sayang?" jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, anak itu memeluk Ryeowook dengan sangat erat. Ryeowook pun memegang bahu anaknya dan menatapnya lembut. "Ada apa, Kibumie?"

"_Eomma_, aku ingin melihat appa. Aku sudah bosan dengan Kyu-_jjushi _ itu. Memangnya appa kapan pulang, _eomma_?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sangat polos.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. "Entahlah. _Appa_-mu juga tidak memberitahu _eomma_. Memangnya apa yang Kyu-_jjushi _ lakukan padamu, hm?"

"Dia memang baik padaku eomma. Tapi, Kyu-_jjushi_ mukanya sangat membosankan, _eom_―"

"Ehem."

Mereka saling bertatapan saat mendengar deheman dari belakang mereka. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun.

"Yaa! Kyu-_jjushi_! Aku merindukanmu!" teriak anak perempuan itu sembari berlari kearahnya dan Kyuhyun langsung saja menggendongnya.

"Kau bicara apa tadi, anak nakal?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak bicara apa-apa, _jjushi_. Ya kan, _eomma_?" jawabnya seraya melirik _eomma_-nya. Namun, _eomma_-nya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Hehe." Ia menyengir lebar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Asal kau tahu, wajah _appa_-mu jauh lebih membosankan."

"Aa, kau berbohong _jjushi_. _Jjushi_ sudah tua, jangan suka berbohong. Kata _eomma_, wajah _appa_ sangat tampan." ucapnya dengan polos.

"Kau mau kuantar ke sekolah atau tidak, anak nakal? Bicaramu sama persis dengan _appa_-mu."

"Aku ingin diantar ke sekolah dengan _jjushi_!" teriaknya sambil memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun.

"Oke, oke. Baiklah." ucapnya sambil tersenyum geli. Ia pun menurunkan Kibum dan sedikit merapikan seragamnya yang agak kusut. "Semuanya sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Siap!" seru Kibum sambil memamerkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Wookie, kami pergi dulu." ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis pada Ryeowook.

"Bye _eomma_~" pamit Kibum dan segera menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kibumie tidak memeluk _eomma_ dulu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyeringai. Mendengarnya, Kibum langsung saja berlari dan memeluknya.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati ya Kyu. " ucapnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

Mobil itu pun melesat dengan cepat. Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan anaknya.

"Suatu saat nanti, _appa_-mu pasti akan datang."

.

.

.

Ryeowook sedang duduk di teras rumahnya di lantai dua. Memandangi bulan yang sedang menerangi gelapnya bumi saat ini. Ia termenung. Ia baru saja menidurkan anak perempuannya. Hari yang cukup melelahkan, pikirnya.

**Tap tap tap**

Ia sedikit kaget mendengar langkah kaki yang tiba-tiba itu. Ini sudah cukup malam, mana mungkin Kyuhyun pergi kerumahnya dan tanpa mengetuk pintu. Biasanya jika ia ada perlu malam-malam begini, ia akan menelpon sebelumnya dan akan mengetuk pintu.

"Aneh." pikirnya.

Dengan pelan ia beranjak dari kursi. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat Kibum, anaknya yang sedang tertidut di kamar. Bagaimana jika ada pencuri yang ingin menculik anaknya?

"Tidak…" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

Dan saat mendengar suara pintu kamar yang sedang di buka, ia langsung saja berlari menuju kamar anaknya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang.

**BLAM**

Ia mendorong pintu kamar yang agak terbuka itu. Matanya memerah menahan tangis. Ia terkaget melihat pria tinggi dengan jaket hitam dan menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya. Pria itu sedang berdiri tepat di depan tempat tidur Kibum.

"Jangan! Jangan mencuri anakku! Dia anakku satu-satunya!" teriaknya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia pun mulai berlari menuju pria itu dan memberontak. Namun, apa yang terjadi. Pria bertudung kepala itu memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Kau tak apa? apa kau habis bermimpi sesuatu, Wookie? Ini aku, Kyu." ucap pria itu yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook berhenti memberontak. Perlahan memandangi wajah Kyuhyun untuk memastikan apakah itu benar. Ia mulai terisak. Ia sangat takut jika itu terjadi. Seketika ia memeluk Kyuhyun sangat erat.

"Kenapa―_hiks_… kau melakukan ini?" tanyanya dengan sesenggukan.

"Ssstt, jangan keras-keras. Nanti anak nakal itu bangun." jawabnya. "Aku merindukan Kibum, jadi aku mampir kesini sebelum pulang ke rumah. Ternyata ia sudah tertidur pulas." ungkapnya seraya melirik Kibum yang tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Tapi… kau tidak mengetuk pintu."

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau yang tidak mendengarnya. Kebiasaan melamun malam-malam itu tidak baik. Bagaimana jika kau _kesambet_ di saat aku tidak ada?"

Ryeowook menatapnya datar. "Baiklah, tidak akan kuulangi."

"Baguslah."

"Lupakan itu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu… ya, sebelum Yesung pulang. Aku tidak berjanji, tapi aku mengusahakan itu semua untukmu." ungkap Kyuhyun. Wookie tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka pun keluar dari kamar Kibum. Ryeowook berjalan menuju dapur berniat membuat secangkir kopi untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

_Waktu itu, mereka berumur 15 tahun. Seorang laki-laki yang akrabnya dipanggil Kyu sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca komik. Seling beberapa menit,ia celingak-celinguk mencari kedua sahabatnya. Namun nihil, tak ada satu batang hidung menghampirinya._

_Ia pun kembali membaca komik Naruto-nya untuk sekedar menghibur diri._

"_YAA!"_

"_Aaaa! Ya! Kau mengagetkanku bodoh!" bentaknya sambil memukul seorang laki-laki yang mengagetkannya barusan. Laki-laki itu adalah Yesung. Dan saat ini ia tertawa penuh kemenangan._

"_Hahaha! Eh, apa itu? pinjam." ia berhenti tertawa melihat komik yang ada di tangan Kyu, sekejap komik itu sudah berpindah tangan. Dengan sangat diktatornya, Yesung menyita komik Kyu lalu membacanya. "Edisi terbaru Naruto kau tidak bilang-bilang―"_

"_Sungie! Kyu!" teriak seorang gadis yang sedang berlari menghampiri mereka. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya._

"_Kyu, dia sangat cantik." gumam Yesung sambil memandang Wookie dengan seksama. Melihat tingkah Yesung, Kyu langsung menyita kembali komiknya dan menampar wajah Yesung dengan komik itu._

"_Apa yang kau lihat, bodoh!" bentak Kyu._

"_Memangnya kau melihat apa?" jawabnya._

_Wookie masih berlari di sana, namun karena matanya terfokus kepada kedua sahabatnya itu ia tidak sempat melihat batu besar di hadapannya sehingga ia tersandung. Ia terjatuh._

"_Wookie!" melihatnya, Yesung terkaget dan membulatkan matanya. Dengan cekatan ia berlari ke arah Wookie yang sedang terduduk lesu dengan lutut yang berdarah. Sedangkan, Kyu ikut berlari di belakang Yesung._

"_Wookie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung dengan raut wajah yang sangat cemas. Ia membantu Wookie berdiri kemudian membersihkan pakaian Wookie yang kotor. Namun, baru sebentar saja, ia sudah hampir terjatuh._

"_Ya, lututnya berdarah, bodoh." ucap Kyu sambil melihat lutut Wookie._

_Yesung pun melihat lutut Wookie yang lecet. Langsung saja ia menggendong Wookie ala bridal style. Kyu terkaget. Terlebih Wookie yang saat ini dalam gendongan Yesung. Menurut Wookie, ini adalah momen terindah. Dan bersyukur ia terjatuh. Menurut Yesung, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah gerakan reflek dari badan kekarnya. Dan menurut Kyu, ini agak menyakitkan. Selama ini ia hanya melatih otaknya, dan otaknya tidak bisa mengangkat Wookie seperti itu._

_Yesung menurunkan Wookie di bawah pohon. Menyandarkannya dan meluruskan kakinya. Ia pun duduk di samping Wookie begitu juga Kyu. Mereka memandang lutut Wookie yang lecet._

"_Darahnya banyak ya."gumam Yesung. Ia mulai meniup-niup kecil lutut itu._

"_Sungie, jangan terlalu khawatir begitu. Aku tidak apa-apa." ucap Wookie sembari tersenyum._

"_Jika dibiarkan seperti itu, akan ada kuman yang masuk." terang Kyu sambil berpikir. Dengan cepat, Kyu merobek lengan bajunya kemudian mengikatnya di lutut Wookie._

"_Ah, terima kasih, Kyu."_

_Yesung tertegun, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya untuk melakukan itu lebih dulu? pikirnya sambil menatap Kyu._

_Kyu balik menatap Yesung, 'giliranku menambah poin.' Pikirnya._

"_Kalian kenapa? Kok saling menatap seperti itu? Ada cinta ya?" tanya Wookie sambil terkikik geli. Mendengar itu, Yesung dan Kyu membuang muka._

"_Kalian lucu! Hahaha."_

.

.

.

"_Coklat Sungie sudah kusisipkan di dalam bukunya. Saatnya aku memberikan Kyu coklat~" ucap Wookie sambil berjalan menuju sebuah kelas yang tak jauh dari kelasnya. Dan ternyata Kyu sedang di dalam kelasnya menulis sesuatu._

"_Kyu." panggil Wookie seraya tersenyum manis. "Ini untukmu." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebatang coklat dengan pita yang menghiasinya. Kyu menoleh. Dan saat itu juga dia tersenyum senang._

"_Terima kasih, Wookie." ucapnya sembari mengambil coklat itu dari tangan Wookie. _

"_Hm, kenapa Kyu sendirian di kelas?" tanya Wookie sambil melihat sekeliling kelas. Kosong._

"_Boleh kumakan seka―"_

"_YA!" teriak seorang lelaki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yesung. Wookie dan Kyu terkaget mendengarnya. Sekaligus melihat tampang tidak suka dari lelaki itu. Ada apa ini?_

"_Ada apa?" tanya Kyu._

_Bukannya menjawab, Yesung malah menatap mereka tajam sembari menghampiri mereka. Tepatnya Kyu yang saat ini memegang sebuah coklat di tangannya._

"_Hei, kau kenapa, Sungie?" tanya Wookie. Ada firasat buruk yang ia rasakan di tengah-tengah keadaan ini._

_**Gyut**_

_Yesung merebut coklat dari tangan Kyu kemudian mendorongnya kencang. Itu membuat Kyu terpental kebelakang. Kakinya tersandung kaki meja sehingga kakinya tergores dan memar._

_Wookie membulatkan kedua matanya. Kaget melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dan sekarang lebih kaget lagi ketika Yesung mulai mengayunkan tangan kekarnya untuk menampar Kyu._

"_Sungie!"_

_**PLAK**_

_Wookie terduduk. Tamparan itu telak mengenai pipi ranum Wookie yang berniat melindungi Kyu. Perlahan air matanya jatuh membasahi pahanya. Yesung terdiam._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, Yesung?" teriak Kyu sambil tertatih-tatih menghampiri Wookie yang terduduk lemas._

_Yesung terdiam. Masih tak sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan._

_Dengan pelan, Wookie mendongakkan kepalanya. "Hiks―ada yang salah dalam dirimu Sungie… kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyanya dengan suara parau._

"_A―aku… tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Ma―maafkan aku…" jawab Yesung._

"_Kau tidak menggunakan otakmu. Apa hanya kecemburuan yang memenuhi pikiranmu?" tanya Kyu._

_Yesung membuang muka. "Cih. Kau bahkan tidak memberiku coklat, Wookie."_

"_Tidak… kau salah―hiks…"_

"_Apa yang salah? Kau berduaan dengan Kyu di sini. Dan aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."_

"_Coklatmu sudah kusimpan baik-baik di atas mejamu… hiks… bahkan kau belum melihatnya…" ungkap Wookie seraya beranjak dari duduknya. Kemudian berlari meninggalkan kedua lelaki itu._

"_Kau dengar 'kan?" tanya Kyu._

_Yesung menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Maafkan aku." menghela nafas pelan. "Aku hanya mengetahui bahwa saat ini kita dalam suatu kompetisi…"_

"_Kau tidak pernah mengetahui kasih sayang yang sebenarnya." gumam Kyu. Ia memungut coklatnya yang terjatuh di lantai. "Dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu seperti itu."_

"…"

"_Kau harus menyusul Wookie." suruh Kyu._

"_Hm… baiklah…"_

_Saat itu juga, Yesung berbalik dan berlari keluar dari kelas itu. Kyu tersenyum miris, ia kemudian menggigit coklatnya yang berdebu._

.

.

.

"Wookie, hari ini, aku tidak akan sempat menjemput Kibum. Aku ada _meeting_. " ungkap Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangguk mantap.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan lupa menjemput Kibum."

"Pasti."

"Kyu-_jjushi_, ayo berangkat!" seru Kibum seraya menarik baju Kyuhyun yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Ryeowook.

"Oke, kami berangkat dulu, Wookie." pamit Kyuhyun sembari membungkukkan badannya. Begitu pula Wookie.

Di sana Kibum terlihat begitu antusias. Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, ia tetap rapi, bersemangat dan juga cantik. Kalian tahu siapa yang memberikan itu semua.

"_Bye eomma_~" pamitnya seraya melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya. Seketika mobil itu melesat cepat. Ryeowook menghela nafas dan duduk di sofa. Sejenak melepas lelah. Sepertinya hari ini ia banyak pekerjaan rumah.

.

.

.

**Ddrrrt dddrrt**

Getaran _handphone_ yang tepat berada di sampingnya membuatnya terkaget dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian melihat layar _handphone_ itu. Terpampang nama Kyu di layar itu.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanyanya kepada Kyuhyun yang ada di seberang telepon.

"Kau tidak lupa menjemput Kibum 'kan?"

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. Langsung saja ia menyambar jaketnya. "Ya ampun, Kyu aku lupa menjemputnya!" ucapnya dengan jujur. Dengan wajah risau, ia melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding. Tepat satu jam ia melupakn Kibum. Entah bagaimana keadaan anak itu sekarang.

"Aku segera menjemputnya, Kyu. Maafkan aku telah mengkhawatirkanmu." setelah mendengar jawaban terakhir itu, Ryeowook mengunci rumahnya dengan rapat. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju sekolah Kibum.

.

.

.

"Apa anda melihat Kibum?" tanya Ryeowook kepada seorang tukang kebun yang bertugas di sekolah Kibum. Tentu saja, saat ini sekolah sudah sangat sepi oleh murid-murid.

"Kibum? Anak itu sudah pulang sejam yang lalu. " ungkap sang tukang kebun. Dan Ryeowook semakin takut dibuatnya. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin jika saja terjadi hal buruk pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih..." ucapnya sekaligus pamit dengan tukang kebun itu. Ia berjalan gontai menelusuri jalan raya.

"Dimana aku harus mencarinya, ya Tuhan…" ia mengelap peluh di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

Sebuah mobil mendekat padanya dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Kaca mobilnya perlahan turun memperlihatkan seorang pria yang tidak asing.

"Kyu…?"

"Naiklah, lebih baik kita mencari Kibum bersama." ucapnya setelah melihat raut wajah Ryeowook yang sedih.

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang asyik memakan es krimnya. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. Mulutnya penuh dengan es krim. Seragam sekolahnya terlihat tidak asing, rambutnya dan wajahnya… hei! Itu Kibum. Sedang apa ia di tempat seperti ini disore hari? Dan siapa orang bertopi yang duduk di sebelahnya itu?

"_Jjushi_, es krimku sudah habis." ucapnya dengan wajah yang amat sangat polos. Pria yang dipanggil _jjushi_ itu menoleh seraya tersenyum manis. Melihatnya, pria itu mengeluarkan tissue dari tasnya kemudian mengelap mulut dan tangan Kibum.

"Kau anak yang lucu. Di mana rumahmu?" tanya pria berambut hitam gelap itu.

"Eng, aku tidak tahu arah ke rumah _jjushi_…" sejenak menghirup nafas. "makanya, tadi aku menangis saja. _Eomma_ tidak datang menjemputku _jjushi_, apa dia sudah lupa denganku?"

"Hm? Itu tidak mungkin, memangnya _appa-_mu―"

"Kata _eomma_-ku, _appa_ akan pulang. Tapi, aku tidak tahu, sampai sekarang _appa_ belum pulang-pulang juga. Mungkin dia tidak mencintai _eomma_ lagi. Aku pun belum pernah melihat wajahnya…" ungkap Kibum seraya bersedekap dada. Pria itu menatapnya iba.

"_Jjushi_, mungkin aku akan bersyukur memiliki _appa_ seperti _jjushi_. _Jjushi_ sangat baik…" lanjut Kibum.

Pria itu terkekeh geli. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Kibum sebelum memperbaikinya lagi. Sesaat, pria itu menerawang. Seperti mengenang sesuatu. Tapi, entah apa yang diingatnya.

"_Jjushi jjushi_!" panggil Kibum sembari menarik-narik jaket pria berhidung mancung itu. Pria itu sedikit terkejut, ia beralih menatap bingung pada Kibum yang masih dengan wajah polosnya. "_Jjushi_ sepertinya datang dari jauh. _Jjushi_ punya rumah di kota ini?" tanyanya.

"Benar, _jjushi_ datang dari jauh. _Jjushi_ kesini untuk kembali pada seseorang." jawab pria itu.

"Ooh…" Kibum mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia sok mengerti saja.

"Lebih baik kita mencari rumahmu, ini sudah mulai malam. Kau pasti capek." ucapnya seraya membetulkan letak topinya.

"Iya _jjushi_… aku mengantuk."

Segera saja pria itu mengambil Kibum dalam gendongan hangatnya. Ia beranjak seraya menyeret tas hitamnya. Entah kenapa, Kibum begitu menyentuh hatinya sekarang. Saat melihat Kibum menangis di pinggir jalan, ia sangat tidak tahan untuk tidak menenangkannya. Dan sampai sekarang, ia tidak mampu meninggalkan anak itu sendiri, meski ia memiliki kepentingan pribadi.

Dan sejak bersama Kibum, ia teringat akan seseorang. Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Hari pun menjelang malam, lampu jalan telah menerangi dimana-mana. Ia berjalan kearah dimana hati menuntunnya. Sedangkan Kibum sudah sedari tadi terlelap dalam dada bidang pria itu.

Belum lama ia berjalan, sebuah lampu mobil di hadapannya membuatnya harus memicingkan mata sipitnya. Keningnya mengkerut, mobil itu berhenti. Ia pun juga menghentikan jalannya. Merasa mobil itu ada urusan dengannya, tepatnya dua orang yang keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

Seorang wanita yang adalah Ryeowook itu berlari menujunya sembari mengambil paksa Kibum dari gendongannya. Sedangkan seorang pria yang tak asing bersama wanita itu justru memukul wajah pria itu dengan telak. Karena pukulan itu, topinya terlempar dan ia pun tersungkur kebelakang.

Merasa pria itu adalah penculik, Kyuhyun mendekatinya berniat memukulinya beberapa kali. Namun, sesuatu membuatnya harus berhenti dan mematung. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Dengan bantuan cahaya lampu jalan, ia sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa pria yang baru saja dipukulnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _appa_ dari seorang anak yang berada dalam gendongan Ryeowook.

Ia masih belum percaya ini. "Bagaimana bisa…?" gumamnya.

Pria itu―Yesung mencoba bangkit seraya mengelap darah dari ujung bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Setelah benar-benar berdiri tegap, ia beralih menatap Ryeowook. Wanita yang dirindukannya itu menatapnya sedih sembari membuang muka. Ryeowook pun masuk ke dalam mobil, menenangkan Kibum yang menggeliat kedinginan dalam gendongannya.

"Dia… anakku?" tanya Yesung sambil tertawa renyah. Matanya memerah, namun ia menahan air mata yang ingin keluar itu. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya tidak suka. "Terima kasih, Kyu. Terima kasih…"

Kyu mendekatinya dan langsung memeluknya sejenak. "Lebih baik kita ke rumah Wookie sekarang." suruh Kyuhyun sembari berbalik arah dan memasuki mobil sebagai pengemudinya.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, tepat di ruang tamu, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv. Bukan, hanya Kyuhyun yang fokus menonton laporan berita di tv itu. Ryeowook? Dari tadi ia memukul-mukul lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus di kamarku, Kyu?! Aku belum siap sekamar dengannya, bodoh. Huweee…" rengeknya masih dengan memukul-mukul lengan Kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya, Kyuhyun menoleh juga.

"Kau 'kan istrinya, bodoh." ucap Kyuhyun seraya memberi penekanan pada kata 'istri'. Saat ini, Yesung sedang mandi dalam kamar mandi di kamar Ryeowook, sedangkan Kibum sudah tidur dengan sangat lelapnya.

"Ta―tapi… aku belum siap―"

"Seperti malam pertama saja," sejenak ia melirik jam tangannya. "sudah pukul 9.20, aku harus pulang." ucapnya seraya beranjak dari sofa. Ia mengambil jasnya serta dasinya. "Wookie, apapun yang terjadi, tugasku sudah lepas sekarang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, Yesung sudah datang 'kan?" ia terkekeh. "Selamat bersenang-senang, haha."

"Bersenang-senang apa bodoh!" bentaknya sembari memukul dada Kyuhyun dengan jengkelnya. Namun, ia pun berhenti. Mengingat semua jasa Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya, ia memang sudah sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Kyuhyun. Segera ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. "Terima kasih, Kyu… kau sahabatku yang paling baik."

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia sudah tahu. Terakhir ia tersenyum pada Ryeowook seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi dan melesat cepat dengan mobilnya.

.

.

.

**Ceklek**

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya dengan, masuk setelah itu menutupnya kembali. Di kamar yang tidak terlalu luas ini, ternyata seorang pria berkaos oblong putih dan celana pendek hitam sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Pria itu sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih milik Ryeowook.

"Foto ini sudah sangat lama, aku merindukan saat-saat itu, Wookie…" gumamnya seraya membalikkan badannya. Ia mendekati Ryeowook yang masih mematung sambil bersandar di pintu.

'_Oh Tuhan, aku sangat bersyukur kami Engkau pertemukan kembali. Dia masih tampan, sama seperti dulu. Dia tampak sangat sempurna, Tuhan.'_ inner Ryeowook sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah suaminya itu.

**Deg**

"Wookie? Kau tak apa 'kan?" tanya Yesung sembari mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Ryeowook.

Ia pun terkejut melihat suaminya berada sangat dekat dengannya saat ini. jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang seperti dulu di saat mereka bersama. Saat-saat yang paling mereka rindukan. Perlahan ia memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan sangat erat, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya.

Terdengar kekehan dari Yesung yang kaget menerima serangan dari istrinya itu. Tanpa ragu ia membalas pelukannya dan sesekali menciumi ujung kepalanya.

"Sungie, kau jahat," gumamnya seraya menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "berapa lama kau meninggalkanku? Bahkan kau tidak memberiku kabar. Kau jahat, Sungie."

Yesung menghela nafas. "Hari ini aku kembali bukan? Dan kita akan membangun rumah tangga di sini."

"Hm? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" tanya Ryeowook seraya memandang wajah Yesung dengan polos.

"Mereka akan menetap di sana. Jika ada waktu, aku akan membawamu ke sana bersama Kibum."

"Oh, baguslah…" gumam Ryeowook seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Namun, ia merasakan sebuah tangan kekar kembali memeluknya dari belakang. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Ia hanya bisa salah tingkah.

"Sungie―engh~" desahnya tertahan saat Yesung mencium dan menjilat lehernya.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kau lakukanhh~ aah~" desahnya.

Inilah maksud Ryeowook yang belum siap. Siap tidak siap, ya, bersiaplah.

Yesung membalikkan badan Ryeowook, menatap wajah cantiknya. Dan kemudian mereka saling menautkan bibir masing-masing. Saling melumat dan saling bertukar saliva.

"Engh~" kembali Ryeowook mengeluarkan desahannya saat tangan-tangan nakal Yesung mulai menyusup ke dalam baju Ryeowook. Segera Yesung menggendong Ryeowook dan merebahkannya tepat di bawahnya.

Yesung menindih badannya sembari menggesek-gesekkan 'adik'nya pada miss v Ryeowook yang mulai basah di bawah sana. Tangan Yesung pun dengan sigapnya membuka baju Ryeowook dan melemparnya asal. Dan bra yang tidak bersalah itu, terhempas ke dinding begitu saja.

"Sungieh~ aah~"

Ciumannya kini turun pada leher jenjang Ryeowook. Ia kembali menciumnya, menjilatnya dan meninggalkan _kiss_ _mark_ dimana-mana.

.

.

.

"_Appa_, itu bunga apa namanya?" tanya Kibum yang berada di punggung Yesung sembari menunjuk pohon yang berdaun merah muda. Terdapat banyak sekali pohon sakura di sekeliling mereka.

"Itu namanya pohon sakura sayang. Kau suka warnanya?" tanyanya kembali.

Kibum mengangguk mantap. "Iya _appa_, aku sangat menyukainya. _Eomma_ juga menyukainya _appa_. Ya 'kan _eomma?_"

Ryeowook yang sedang menikmati pemandangan kini beralih pada Kibum. "Iya, _eomma_ pasti sangat menyukainya." jawabnya.

Pandangan Yesung dan Ryeowook kini tertuju pada dua orang insan yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Dua orang itu adalah Kyuhyun yang sedang bersama seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Sungmin. Mereka tertawa bersama. Melihatnya, Yesung tiba-tiba mencium pipi Ryeowook.

"_Appa_! _Eomma_! _Appa_ kenapa mencium pipi _eomma_! Aku cemburu sama _eomma_! Aku juga mau dicium _appa_~" seru Kibum seraya menjambak-jambak rambut _appa_-nya.

"I-iya Kibum, sayang. Sakit, nak!"

.

.

.

_Inilah kehidupan kita. Kehidupan diantara kita. Dan sampai saat ini, kami akan saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Sampai kita tua, aku berjanji, rasa cinta ini akan kekal untuk selama-lamanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

_Akhirnya selesai juga. Fict ini One shot, kepanjang juga. Membosankan kah chingu? Alurnya kecepatan atau lambat chingu? Ya, author meminta pendapat kalian dalam review ya chingu. Thanks yang udah baca fict ini._

_Ya, author tau ceritanya aneh bin ajaib -_-_

_Maafkan author yang telah membuat fict yang gaje seperti ini. tapi, author sangat membutuh kan review kalian. Maaf juga kalo fict multichapternya belum bisa apdet. Maaf juga kalau endingnya ga memuaskan. _

_Terima kasih yang mau sempat baca. Sekalian review ya chingu *bow*_


End file.
